Wolf Epic
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: Wolf Link thinks he is epic, but it turns out he is not. Then the twilight covers Hyrule and Link must save two female wolves who are lost in the twilight. One OC! Yippie!


**Wolf Epic**

Dramatic music plays as a map of Hyrule appears. The view scrolls in for a closer look at the castle. Inside the castle the door to the throne room opens dramatically. My face appears at the door. I bark to make my presence known. The voice of a young girl says, "Come in."

As I walk into the room the dramatic music stops.

You then notice I am wearing a pink tutu, how humiliating.

"Link, is that you?" The girl asks.

"No, my name is Epic!" I bark.

"How funny, you're wearing my tutu!" The girl giggled.

"Well Zelda, you should've know I was wearing your tutu since you are the one who put it on me." I said trying to still look epic even with a pink tutu.

Zelda stands up from her throne and helps me remove the tutu.

"Thanks Zelda, I need to look as epic as possible and it was kind of hard while I was wearing your tutu." I said shaking my fur.

"Your majesty, you are needed in the court yard immediately!" one of the guards said coming into the room abruptly.

"Can I bring Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes you can bring Epic." The guard said.

I whisper to Zelda, "I paid him to call me Epic."

"With what money?" Zelda asked me.

"Um, you do not want to know." I said.

Zelda puts me on a leash and drags me to the court yard. Ouch, that hurt! Dramatic music plays as Zelda enters the court yard, but when I am dragged in the music stops. Darn you music!

"What is it you need from me?" Zelda asked the people that were standing there.

"We need to complain about something!" One person said.

"What is wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Someone's dog keeps getting out and stealing our turkey!" The person yelled.

I hide behind Zelda, oh boy, I am in trouble now!

"Link, you're a thieve!" Zelda cried out.

"Oh, I am so sorry Zelda, I just wanted some turkey." I said trying to get away from the upset princess before I am caught under her royal tantrum.

The guard whispered to Zelda, "Should we get your father out here to control this issue?"

Zelda nods her head. I run and hide underneath the throne in the throne room. with my tail tucked between my legs.

After a couple of minutes, the throne I am hiding under lifts off of me and I am revealed.

"Please don't hurt me!" I howled.

"Epic, we aren't going to hurt you, we are just punishing you so that you don't do it again. Go to the doggie time out chair!" The king said gently put firmly.

Oh, at least he remembered to call me Epic! I head to the doggie time out chair of shame.

After my time out in the doggie time out chair of shame I went to see Zelda.

"Hey, Zelda! I think I need some attention!" I barked loudly.

Zelda just looks at me and says, "Link, I still can't believe you stole someone's turkey!"

"Well, a dog has to eat when a dog has to eat. Can't change that." I said trying to smile at Zelda.

"True, but you could have gotten some dog kibble." Zelda said to me.

"I would much rather eat human food, it is so much more appealing." I said.

Zelda giggles, "I cant blame you for not wanting your kibble, I would much rather have real food too!"

"Yah, especially a nice big juicy turkey!" I said.

Zelda just glares at me.

"What?! You expect me to not ever eat turkey?!" I asked while licking my lips.

"Any ways, where did you get that money from earlier?" Zelda asked.

"Wait, what money?" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about.

"You know which money I am talking about!" Zelda said.

"Okay, okay, don't be so rough on me. I got it from the village near the castle." I said finally.

"Link! Bad boy, I will have to keep you inside more often if you are going to do things like this!" Zelda said.

"Aw, princess! What if I have to use the restroom?!" I whined at Zelda.

"Cant you use the toilet?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, but I need an excuse to go out side, right?" I asked.

Zelda does a face palm.

I sit there with my tongue hanging out of my mouth just watching her.

"Uh, Zelda? Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes Link, I am fine! You are ridiculous!" Zelda said between giggles.

I sit up straight and then say, "Who is this Link you are speaking of? I never met him before! My name is Epic!"

Zelda stops giggling to glare at me so I just make a silly face at her. It included my eyes crossed and my tongue lolling out.

Awkward silence.

"So any way princess..." I said after stopping my silly face.

"You need to behave Link, one of these days you might be really needed, but no one will ask you because they can't trust you." Zelda said.

"Aw, Princess! Give me a chance! I am still young! If I was a human I would only be ten years old!" I complained.

"You are right, you are just a pup and I need to teach you right." Zelda said patting my head.

"Wanna take me on a walk?!" I asked quickly changing the subject.

Zelda does another face palm, but grabs a leash and collar any way.

"Oh boy! I finally get to pee!" I said happily.

I receive another face palm for that one.

time skip: 30 minutes later

After a nice walk I returned to my bed room to rest. I had a hard day with all thoes people trying to punish me, maybe if I was good more people would like me and I could get bacon and eggs for breakfast like the humans do. I lay down on the bed diagnoly, unfortenatly since I'm still a pup I didn't hog up enough room so I curled up in the very center of the bed. Princess Zelda comes into the room and sees me in the middle of her bed.

"Hello! I'm sleeping in your bed!" I said rolling around to spread hair all over the fancy blankets.

Princess Zelda was trying to keep a stright face, but she couldn't help luaghing at me. After that I successfully fell asleep in a princess bed.

You can now vote for this story on my profile.


End file.
